Vacaciones
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Esa es su rutina, ¿no? ¿Por que en otro país seria diferente? ¿Por que Kurt creería que seria diferente? *Advertencia*: Smut... No me pertenece nada, ni Glee ni sus personajes u.u


**Este fic participa del reto "Fast and Quickly" del foro 'Historias por contar'.**

**Como advertí: mi primer smut, disfruten :3**

* * *

Sebastian sigue pensando como rayos dejo que Kurt lo convenciera de pasar las vacaciones en Barcelona, de todos los lugares del mundo eligió Barcelona. La humedad lo está matando y no entiende la mitad de las palabras, el habla francés, no español.

Claro, el podría haber elegido el destino, él pensaba algo como Canadá o México, es más, ya tenía todo pensado pero luego encontró a Kurt en su cama, con su corbata de Dalton… solo su corbata y simplemente no se pudo resistir.

Pero el castaño lo había engañado, aprovechando el estado post-orgasmo de Sebastian lo hizo prometer que el ojiazul tendría máximo poder en cuanto a las decisiones.

Sebastian se encontraba en la habitación del hotel terminando unos trabajos para la aplicación a la NYU. El castaño seguramente se encuentra comprando en tiendas o sacando fotos todo y todos.

El ojiazul le pregunto si quería ir a lo que él respondió "No molestes".

Kurt rodo los ojos. _"Como sea, haz lo que quieras" _sus manos se movían tan rápido que el rubio apenas pudo entender lo que decía.

Kurt tomo su bolso y salió en menos de dos segundos de la habitación. Era obvio que estaba enojado con Sebastian pero era parte de su rutina básica: tenían sexo, peleaban, estaban unas horas sin verse y luego tenían sexo de reconciliación.

Ya llevaban cuatro días en Barcelona y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban peleando. Claro, tenían sus momentos de ternura pero siempre Sebastian metía la pata en algo y tenía que pensar en algo para que Kurt lo perdonara.

* * *

La primera pelea fue apenas tocaron terreno español. El rubio se encontraba en el aeropuerto muy entretenido viendo un grupo de chicos bien… dotados, por así decirlo, aunque Kurt noto lo que el rubio estaba observando… Sebastian se gano un puñetazo en el brazo, seguido de un muy enfadado Kurt.

Sebastian gruño y fue a buscar al castaño, que se encontraba sentado en una mesa de un pequeño café.

El castaño estaba concentrado en su celular, seguramente jugando algún juego, eso es normal pero lo que preocupo al ojiverde fue el ceño fruncido que había en la cara del más bajo.

Sebastian tomo una silla de otra mesa y se sentó al lado de Kurt.

"Lo siento" dijo en la voz más suave que pudo.

Kurt no movió ni un musculo.

Sebastian intento otra vez.

"Bebe, lo siento… no quería molestarte", inseguro llevo su mano y corrió un mechón de pelo que caía por la frente de Kurt.

El castaño se estremeció al tacto pero rápidamente se relajo, acercando un poco más su rostro a la mano del más alto.

El rubio sonrió y trajo su mano para acariciar la mejilla del más chico.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensarte?"

Kurt pensó por unos segundos, sacando la lengua fuera de su boca, un tic que tiene desde pequeño.

"_¿Sabes? Me han contado que están estrenando una versión moderna de 'Wicked'" _explico, moviendo lentamente las manos para que Sebastian lograra entenderlo, todavía estaba tratando de dominar el lenguaje de señas.

"Me parece bien, aunque yo estaba pensando en una mamada".

El ojiverde soltó una carcajada cuando vio la cara de Kurt.

"_Eso también podría funcionar…"._

"Yo sabía que si, ven, vamos a buscar algo para comer, yo invito".

El ojiazul asintió y se levanto, tomando sus valijas y empezaron su rumbo al hotel.

* * *

Sebastian sonrió al recuerdo.

Luego de ver la obra llegaron a la habitación del hotel y Kurt le "recordó" lo que había prometido.

* * *

Estaba guardando su trabajo cuando la puerta se abrió revelando siete bolsas de compras, todas con marcas conocidas, obviamente, y un muy feliz Kurt cargándolas.

El ojiazul dejo las bolsas en el suelo y su celular con una nueva funda, blanca y negra con una pequeña pluma, en el escritorio.

Se acerco al rubio, sentándose en su falda y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sebastian pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Kurt y lo acerco para darle un largo beso.

"Hola bebe".

"_Hola"._

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?".

"_Bien, compre tantas cosas"._

Sebastian rio. "Eso me pareció".

"_¿Y el tuyo?"_ Sebastian solamente se encogió de hombros, sabía que mentirle a Kurt no terminaría bien así que es mejor decir la verdad.

"_Creo que podría cambiar eso."_ Cuando termino la ultima seña, se acomodo en la falda del más alto, una pierna de cada lado, colocando una mano en cada hombro y comenzando a besar la mandíbula, el cuello.

Sebastian suspiro feliz, hacia horas que estaba esperando por esto.

Las manos de Kurt vagaban por los brazos del rubio. Cuando encontró su pulso succiono con fuerza, mordiendo cada tanto para dejar una marca.

Sebastian largo un gemido que seguramente oyeron los de las habitaciones continuas.

Cuando logro hacerla, le dio una última lamida mientras admiraba su obra maestra.

Sus manos bajaron por el torso del ojiverde, parando en el estomago para sentir esos abdominales que tanto los vuelve loco. Cuando sus manos llegaron a la cadera, coloco una de cada lado, sosteniéndola firmemente y trajo su boca hasta el cierre del jean, bajándolo lentamente, ocasionando la presión justa que te da para probar pero no te satisface.

"Mierda, Kurt… Apúrate" dijo Sebastian entre gemidos, retorciéndose lo más posible para obtener algo de fricción. Dirigió su mirada para abajo y vio que Kurt lo estaba mirando fijamente con una ceja levantada.

"P-por favor… te lo ruego". Eso es tocar fondo, porque Sebastian Smythe no ruega, pero teniendo la boca del castaño tan cerca de su erección lanzando aire caliente y las gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente y pecho le hacen pensar lo contrario.

Cuando la gota llego a la barbilla del rubio, el ojiazul decidió que ya era suficiente y bajo los jeans y el bóxer hasta los tobillos de un solo tirón.

A Kurt se le hacía agua la boca, llevo una mano a la base de la erección y empezó a bombear lentamente, llegando a la punta y bajando nuevamente.

"_Dios_… si…" las caderas del ojiverde se levantaron hacia arriba para obtener más presión pero Kurt alejaba la mano. Sebastian estaba a punto de maldecir cuando vio que el ojiazul lo miraba desafiante y movía los labios.

"_Ruega"_.

"Kurt… por favor, Dios, por favor".

Y eso era todo lo que Kurt necesitaba.

Sosteniendo firmemente la base, llevo su boca a la punta de la erección y chupo, dándole pequeñas lamidas, saboreando el gusto fuerte pero dulce que tanto le gusta.

"_Si…más.."_

Kurt se hundió un poco más, y un poco mas hasta que la punta toco el fondo de su garganta.

Lentamente empezó a moverse, sosteniendo fuertemente las caderas de Sebastian para que no empuje, porque no pensaba darle _tanto_ placer.

Sus movimientos empezaron a hacerse un poco más rápidos, el rubio no sabía dónde poner sus manos así que se sostuvo del pelo del castaño, tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

El ojiazul llevo una mano a su pantalón, desabrochándolo y empezando a masturbarse mientras que con la otra la llevo a las bolas de Sebastian, masajeándolas suavemente.

Ya no soportaba tanto placer, la boca y la mano de Kurt son _mágicas,_ ya estaba sintiendo ese calor tan conocido en su estomago y cuando el ojiazul lamio una vena fue demasiado, su cuerpo empezó a temblar e incoherencias salían de sus labios.

"Y-yo voy a-" no pudo terminar la frase porque acabo, como nunca, en la boca del menor, quien trago todo hasta la última gota.

"_Mierda"._

Dos tiros más y Kurt estaba acabando en su mano y estomago. Se quedo unos segundos en la misma posición esperando a bajar de su orgasmo, cuando lo logro su al baño a limpiarse y volvió a sentarse al lado de Sebastian que fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"Eso fue…wow" al ver que el castaño asentía siguió "Aunque estoy seguro que hubiera sido mejor si estuviéramos en Canadá."

Silencio.

Y después la puerta del baño se estaba cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

'_Otra vez'_ pensó Sebastian mientras se sentaba fuera del baño. "Bebe… ¿te enojaste?".


End file.
